


To be Used

by TheQueenOfFish



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Group Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Objectification, Oral Sex, Sex, Sub Tony Stark, Top Peter Parker, Top everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfFish/pseuds/TheQueenOfFish
Summary: Post Endgame. Peter comes to live at the Avengers Tower and is surprised to find out that the rest of the Avengers use Tony like a sex toy. He joins in on the fun.





	To be Used

Peter joins the Avengers ‘offically’ when everything is mostly back to normal. Half of the universe is back, but a lot of shit is still messed up, and they have got to fix it. So, of course, he helps out. He stays in New York for a while, with May, so she can get used to him being back. But it makes helping people harder, as New York is mostly okay, May understands. And so 6 months after the unsnapping he is moving into the Avengers compound.   
  
Tony shows him around, points out everyone's rooms, and gives him full access to the workshop. They then spend time working on making Peter’s web shooters a touch more accurate in the more extreme modes. Peter loves working with Mr Stark, especially now the man treats him more like an equal, even if he still teases him constantly.   
  
At night Peter shuts his eyes and imagines what it would be like to fuck Tony over the workshop bench as he touches himself. He rarely thinks of anyone else, has always been Tony Stark in his fantasies since he was first touching himself.   
  
It is several days before it happens, he is walking into the main kitchen to grab a snack when he sees it.   
  
Tony bent over the kitchen counter, with Steve standing behind him and fucking him, there is an expression of bliss on Tony’s face. Peter lets out a squeak and both men look. Peter rushes out shouting apologies.   
  
So Tony is with Steve, okay, he can be okay with this right? He’ll just not think about it.   
  
Natasha drags him to the common area later as they are having moving night. He is trying not to think about earlier and ignore Tony, which is hard as the man is arguing about movies with Rhodey. Suddenly Sam stands and a crack rings out.   
  
Sam spanked Tony’s ass. Peter stares with wide eyes, what the hell? Tony will kill him, or Steve will! And who the fuck does that anyway?   
“What Wilson you don’t like my opinions on shitty mo-” Tony exclaims turns, but is cut off by Sam kissing him.   
“No, I just want you to shut up so we can watch a film,” he says grabbing Tony’s wrist and yanking him back to the couch,   
“Oh so you think that this is the solution, I assure you that I am capable of talking with your cock in my ass,” he snaps.   
  
Peter’s cheeks are red, what the fuck is happening?   
  
Sam sits,   
“That’s why you’re going to have it in your mouth Stark,” he tells him smirking. Tony looks like he is about to say something when Rhodey kicks the back of Tony’s legs hard enough so that he can push him to his knees. Sam is already undoing his pants,   
“We aren’t in the mood for your smart mouth Tony, it’s been a rough week,” Steve says. Peter looks at the rest of the group who either look, amused, aroused, or unbothered.   
  
Sam is pushing his cock into Tony’s mouth, hands in his hair. Tony isn’t resisting, though he is glaring up at Sam as he starts to enthusiastically suck his cock. Rhodey sits back next to Sam and smirks down at Tony,   
“I’m having his ass next,” he says.   
  
Sam fucks Tony’s mouth leisurely for over 20 minutes before cumming, as soon as he pulls off Rhodey is yanking Tony up onto his lap,   
“All that fuss and yet you’re hard,” he points out, Tony rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to speak.   
“Quiet,” Nat snaps.   
  
Tony’s mouth closes and he flips her the bird even as he is stripped from the waist down. Rhodey doesn’t even bother to prepare Tony. Peter can’t really see Tony’s ass but he does see the way he throws his head back when he's pulled down by his hips.   
“Ride me,” he orders. And Tony does. Rolling his hips and moving up and down.   
  
After a few minutes, Tony starts moaning. Peter is already hard, but he feels his head spin hearing the long, breathless moans.   
“You heard what Nat said, be quiet, some of us are trying to watch Stark,” Steve says, even though no one in the room is bothering with the movie.   
“Oh fuck off Capsicle,” Tony snaps glaring, though the effect is lost somewhat by the flushed cheeks.   
“If you keep that up you aren’t going to cum,” Clint says.   
“No noise Tony,” Steve agrees.   
  
Rhodey spanks Tony’s ass.   
“Faster,” he orders. Tony squeezes his eyes shut and obeys. Everyone in the room watches as Tony rides his best friend, and struggles to stay quiet.   
  
After a few minutes Rhodey grunts and thrusts up a few times. Tony stops moving, the other has clearly cum in him. It occurs to Peter that the man wasn’t wearing a condom.   
“Tony, get over here,” Steve orders smirking and palming himself through his pants.   
“Hey, hey Steve,” Nat says. “I rather think our newest member should go next,” she says slyly. She looks at Peter.   
  
Peter turns red as everyone looks at him.

“So Kid, you want to fuck him?” Steve asks shockingly casual. Peter has no idea how he is meant to answer this. His face turns red,   
“I, uh,” he splutters.   
“It’s okay if you’d just like to watch,” he reassures. Nat touches his arm and he jumps,   
“It’s okay if you’re a virgin Peter, Tony can do all the work,” she reassures. His cheeks flush even darker pink and his eyes flick to Tony. Unlike every other moment until now, Tony actually looks embarrassed. Steve laughs,   
“You forgot Pete was here didn’t you?” he asks smirking. Tony swallows but doesn’t say anything. Rhodey pushes Tony off his cock, and lap, Tony stumbles but stands, and Peter sees him properly. Strong legs, a rather large very hard cock, and a white trickle of cum on his thigh.

  
Peter swallows,   
“So Peter, you want a go with the team bitch? He’s pretty good with his hands if you don’t want to go the whole way,” Sam comments. Tony’s cock twitches. Peter swallows and then nods as his eyes meet Tony’s.   
“Yeah, if, he wants to,” Peter says hesitatingly.   
  
Bucky laughs,   
“He’s moaned your name when blindfolded at least once,” he comments,   
“He can’t stop himself from doing it if you fuck him in the lab over Peter’s workstation,” Vision says matter of factly.   
  
Unlike everything else, this actually seems to anger Tony,   
“Shut up,” he snaps glaring at them. He turns back to Peter,   
“Come here,” Nat orders sharply. Tony strides over and allows Natasha to pull him into Peter’s lap. Tony is in his lap. Nat yanks the shirt off Tony. He’s naked in Peter’s lap.   
“You want to fuck me Kid?” Tony asks voice quiet. Peter nods.   
  
Tony’s hands are suddenly at his waistband, pushing his sweatpants down, and pulling his hard cock out of his underwear.   
  
Nat whistles,   
“You win Steve, he’s also a grower,” she says. Peter’s cheeks flush hot and he stares at her. She shrugs,   
“Well your suit doesn’t leave much to the imagination Pete, I simply said I thought your cock was large, and Steve said he thought you be a grower,”   
  
Peter suddenly remembers that all his teammates are in the room, and looks around and sees them all watching.   
“Hey Kid,” Tony says as he pumps his cock. “It’s kind offensive that you're ignoring me,” he says. Peter looks up at wanting to protest but Tony kisses him. Wet, hungry, dirty, nothing like the sweet press of lips he had with Liz.   
  
Tony shifts above him, and suddenly the head of Peter’s cock is against Tony’s wet cum slicked hole. Peter gasps,   
“You ready?” Tony whispers. Peter nods and kisses him.   
  
Tony sinks down, gasping into Peter’s mouth, Peter moans back. Tony stops around halfway down, but Peter without thinking bucks his hips up, Tony cries out, pulling up a little.   
  
“Peter, Tony gets like this with large cocks like yours sometimes, it’s overwhelming, just grab his hips and pull him down,” Steve orders. Peter has got so used to listening to the man's orders, and quickly he does as he is told. Hands tight on Tony’s hips and pulling him down in one fastr motion. Tony shouts throwing his head back,   
“Fuck, Pete, shit,” he moans.   
  
Peter can’t hold back, and at once starts fucking him. Tony’s hands scrabbled against Peter’s shirt as he holds on, gasping and moaning. He shifts a little on the next thrust and Tony lets out a whimper, so he aims there on each thrust.   
  
Tony’s cries get louder and louder, and then his hole gets tighter, clenches as the man shouts and cums. Peter takes only a few more thrusts to empty in him. He presses his face into Tony’s shoulder as they both come down.   
  
There is a few seconds of silence.   
  
“Holy shit you wrecked him kid,” Clint says and whistles.   
“Awww poor Tony, wrecked already when he’s only had three cocks,” Wanda says smirking. Peter is allowed a few more seconds int Tony’s twitching before he is pulled off by Bucky who shoves him into Steve’s lap.   
“As you just had a large cock, I’ll let you suck me off, while Bucky fucks you,” Steve says. Tony rolls his eyes but does as he is told.   
  
Peter is left watching still not believing what just happened. 

\-----------------------------------  
  
Peter still can’t really believe what happened the next day. Everyone is just the same at breakfast, Tony isn’t there, but he often isn’t. Peter goes down to the workshop, Tony is there, old rock music is playing and he is utterly absorbed in his work. So Peter doesn’t disturb him as he starts working on the spider drones. He keeps staring though, he can’t help it. Did he really fuck Tony, then watch most of the rest of the Avengers have their way with him? Did Sam really call him ‘the team bitch’?   
  
Peter’s question is answered when Thor strides into the lab,   
“Tony!” he exclaims. He sees Peter and smiles,   
“Ah Peter, you have moved in,” he says as he approaches Tony, who has not noticed his presence.   
“Yeah I have,” he states wondering what Thor wants when his two hands wrap around Tony’s waist and lifts him. Tony swears snapped out of his concentration, and drops something,   
“Thor that's delicate you idiot!” he snaps. Thor ignores him as he places him back on the ground in front of the bench and starts yanking his trousers down. Tony actually tries to stop him,   
“Thor I am in the middle of something, let me fucking finish it!” he snaps. Thor catches his hands in one large paw, and yanks his trousers down to his knees and hoists Tony onto the surface. Tony feet don’t touch the floor.   
“Thor I swear to god, ah!” Tony yelps as Thor spanks his ass.   
“Tony I have missed your tight heat,” he states jovially as he presses fingers against Tony’s ass,   
“Do you require lube?” Friday asks a robotic hand offering it. Thor takes it and lubes up his fingers, he at once pushes two in,   
“Tighter than usual, did no one fuck you this morning Tony?” he asks.   
“No, because I have fucking important stuff to do Thor, oh fuck!” he gasps, Tony’s hand scrabble on the smooth surface.   
  
Peter watches with a dry mouth as Thor stretches Tony out before pulling out his cock, it’s bigger than Peter’s. He pushes in without much warning in one rather quick motion that has Tony crying out and his back arching.   
  
Tony’s eyes meet Peter’s and Peter can’t look away. Thor fucks Tony hard and rough and makes him moan and shout, the whole time he keeps looking at Peter. Thor fucks Tony for at least 20 minutes, by the end Tony is moaning constantly, and he hasn’t cum.   
  
Thor pulls out,   
“Thank you Tony, you can get back to your oh so important work now,” he says as he tucks himself back into his trousers and leaves Tony there, flushed and full of his cum.   
  
There are a few seconds of silence once the lab door clicks closed,   
“Are you going to stare or fuck me?” Tony demands, “Because as I said to Thor, I have things to do,” but Peter is already crossing the room. He kisses Tony over the bench, wet and filthy for a few seconds before he jumps it. From the back Tony looks just as wrecked, and Peter grabs his hips, pulling him off the table onto his feet and turning him around,   
“Was it really your first time?” Tony asks voice low. Peter nods as he undoes his pants, Tony gets one leg out of his trousers and Peter knows enough to grasp it and push the thigh up,   
“Yes,” he states as he lines his cock up,   
“Fuck,” Tony hisses clearly sensitive, Peter decides to push in any way. In one movement he thrusts all the way in. Tony’s hands go to Peter’s shoulders and grasp at them. “W-was it a good first time?” he asks breathlessly.   
“Yes, fuck Mr Stark, you feel so good,” he moans and kisses him as he starts to fuck him,   
“Pete! Fuck, change the angle,” he hisses. Peter does as he is asked and Tony cries out, nails digging into his back.   
  
Peter fucks Tony harder than yesterday, in a better position to do so, and Tony gasps and moans and even a few tears escape his eyes.   
“Do you really call my name when other people, oh, fuck you?” Peter gasps. Tony nods,   
“Peter,” he gasps. Peter can’t believe this and fucks Tony harder, till the man cums, untouched around him and he follows at once.   
  
This time after, he gets to stay inside Tony till he is fully soft, kissing him. After his cock slips out he steps back, and Tony even though he has just been fucked very well, twice, dresses and goes back to work.   
  
Peter wonders if there are rules about this and what they are because if he could he’d just have Tony always impaled on his own cock.


End file.
